Very Very Itoshii Hito
|song= Very Very Itoshii Hito |image= Very Very Itoshii Hito.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= ベリーベリー愛しい人 |english= Very very beloved person |performer=ArS |attribute= |available= As a daily song on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki 紡いでくストーリー 届けたい祈り　言葉に出来ない奇跡は 限りなく広い この世界で　君に出会うこと 初めて会った時はまるで気が付かなかった でも　二人重ねた時間が恋を愛に育ててく 映画で　見たような キザな台詞探しては見るけど　上手くいかないから I Love you I Love you この世界でたった一人 君こそが僕の So ベリー ベリー ベリー　ベリー 愛しい人 Source - English = Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki A finished story with a twist, inside a prayer I want to send a miracle that can’t be said in words in this endlessly vast world meeting you The first time we met, it was as if I didn’t realize but the times we spent together turned affections to love I tried to look for pretentious words like in the movie, but it didn’t go well I love you, I love you The one and only you in this world is my so very very, very very beloved person Source }} |-| Long Ver. = - Kanji = Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki つむいでくストーリー　届けたい祈り 言葉にできない　奇跡は 限りなく　広い　この世界で 君に出会うこと 初めて会った時はまるで気がつかなかった でも二人重ねた時間が恋を愛にそだててく 映画で　見たような きざな台詞探してはみるけど　うまくいかないから I love you, I love you　この世界でただ一人 君こそが僕の So ベリーベリー愛しい人 つなげてくストーリー　愛という誇り 小さく頷いた君の目と 未来は少し　いたずらな顔で こっちを見るけど ほら見上げた夜空に星屑ふりそそぐよに 「正しさ」も「間違い」もきっと今へつながっていくさ 愛しくて　愛しくて 君をそう思うこの気持ち　言葉にできるかな？ I love you, I love you　この世界でただ一人 君こそが僕の So ベリーベリー愛しい人 Like the shooting stars falling down in the sky なんどでもまた恋に落ちよう 初めて　知ったんだ 優しさも思いやりもきっと 一人じゃ作れない 二人で育てよう いま永遠を誓う 君だけが僕の So ベリーベリー 愛しくて　愛しくて 君をそう思うこの気持ち　言葉にできるかな？ I love you, I love you　この世界でただ一人 君こそが僕の So ベリーベリー　ベリー　ベリー　愛しい人 Source - English = Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki A spinning story, a prayer I want to send The miracle I can’t put into words is Meeting you in this endless And vast world I didn’t realize it the first time we met But the time we spent together transformed passion into love I searched for a pretentious line Just like the one I saw in a movie, but it didn’t work I love you, I love you, in the entire world, You’re my only so very very beloved person A tied story, a pride called “love” Your slightly nodding eyes And the future look at me With a teasing face Look, it’s as if the stardusts are falling from the night sky we saw They’re certainly connecting “right” and “wrong” to this moment So beloved, so beloved Can I put these feelings towards you into words? I love you, I love you, in the entire world, You’re my only so very very beloved person Like the shooting stars falling down in the sky Let’s fall in love over and over again The kindness and sympathy I knew for the first time, I certainly can’t make them alone Let’s raise them together Now I pledge eternity to you Only you are my So very very So beloved, so beloved Can I put these feelings towards you into words? I love you, I love you, in the entire world, You’re my only So very very, very, very beloved person Source }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|4 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|200 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|283 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|400 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|11 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|706 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:ArS Category:Daily Song Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Torahiko Kusakabe